robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Place
PLEASE NOTE I'M NEW TO THIS WEBSITE- So one day I was playing roblox. It was an Obby. So I got on the next stage, Suddenly my head was gone. I thought it was a glitch. So I reset, IT wasn't a glitch. My head was still gone. So I went into my avatar editor to see if anything went wrong. Nope everything was fine. So I thought maybe it was just the game? So I left the game joining a game called "Little angels daycare." Still my head was gone I was shook. I logged out of roblox, Then restarted my laptop. So when I logged back in I got this message.. "Head" The weird part I wasn't even that persons friend. I replied with, "What head.: Then replied in less then a minute. "Headless.." It made no since. I just thought to ignore it so I did. By then my head was back in games... But that wasn't the end of that. About a week later I got a message from the same person. "heads..." Why is this person talking about heads? I responded with, "Who are you why are you talking about heads?" So after that I joined murder mystery 2. While waiting for my turn I noticed something odd. My head was gone again. One other player's head was gone as well. I tried not thinking much about it. "it's just a weird glitch" I kept telling myself. But when I started getting spammed by this user "HEAD" "HEAD" "YOUR" "HEADLESS" It bugged me so much. So I replied one last time, "Can you tell me who you are? Are you having head glitches too?" The responds was short but scary. "I like heads... I have a game full of them." After that he sent me the link of the game. When I joined there were heads everywhere. I thought it was just some dude playing a trick on me. Yet I was still loading. When I finished loading my head was still gone off of my avatar. Then I saw this arrow pointing to a head at the far back corner. Stupidly I followed the arrow. There it was my Avatar's head. with blood all around it. I didn't know what to do so I left the game so fast. I went to try to block this user. (I'm sorry I don't really remember his user) But I do remember when I did. it said "unable to find" I kept trying and trying with the chat right next to me. So confused I looked at the chat bar. One last message said, "You can try to find me, But sadly you'll never be able to find me. I will live on." That was the last ever message I got from him. It's been 4 months since this happened. When I play roblox games I don't get this weird head glitch anymore. I'll be honest with you I've tried finding this game again. But I don't even know where to start. I know people are going to say, "LOOK AT YOUR RECENTLY PLAYED GAMES!" Well I did when this event happened. The game did not show up/ So what do you think of this? Just a weird glitch? or is it a part of someone's plan?